Auld Long Syne
by doggieearlover
Summary: Post Manga. InuYasha and Sesshomaru must make a difficult decision.


Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha or any other characters from the manga/anime. They belong to the creative genius of Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the iy_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Anniversary" and the limit is 2000 words.

As for the proper spelling, this is correct - it was originally published by James Watson in 1711, but was much older. "Auld Lang Syne" that is commonly sung New Year's Eve was not written by Robert Burns until 77 years later 1788.

* * *

**Auld Long Syne***

"Sesshomaru, are you certain?" InuYasha's voice was full of trepidation.

The inuyoukai curtly nodded. "It is time."

"But Rin…" the hanyou's voice trailed away.

Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother, though of the pair, he now appeared to be the elder. He looked much as their father had when he died, though his face was lined with age. InuYasha had matured over the many years, aging faster than Sesshomaru due to his human blood. However, he knew that was not the only reason. "I believe I have fulfilled Rin's final request. I have stayed here in the home we made together for as long as it took for our children to venture out on their own into the world. There is no one left and therefore no reason to stay any longer. Do you not feel the same?"

They were in front of the Tori gates and the many dog statues that stood at the entrance to Inuyama Castle. They turned away and walked towards a nearby field of flowers. Neither brother spoke until they were standing in a private cemetery, the graves marked only by large, irregular stones.

InuYasha fell to his knees and lovingly washed his hand across one of the rocks. "Kagome, I stayed as long as I could. I've tried to live for you as you asked me to. But I'm tired. You're gone, and all of our children are now with you." His eyes roamed across the rocks stretched out beyond her grave. "I'm about ready to join you, too. I have the feeling that it won't be much longer."

The hanyou gazed up at his brother. "When… when I die, will you make certain that I'm buried here next to Kagome? I know she told me it would be okay to love someone else when I was ready, but I was never ready. There could never be another for me."

"If this Sesshomaru is around for your demise, it will be done," he answered.

InuYasha snorted. "I haven't heard you spout that shit in years. I thought Rin broke you of that."

"As your wife used to break you with that rosary?"

"Hey!" the hanyou protested. "You know that she would have taken it off if I had let her." He ran the beads through his fingers. "Now they're all I have to remind me of her… Besides, you know she didn't use it once we were married… well… except for that one time when she was pregnant… But, back to Rin – you're sure she would forgive you for leaving now?"

Sesshomaru was standing next to Rin's grave, studying her headstone. "I believe she would understand my reasons. It has become – difficult – to be reminded every year when the anniversary of our joining passes. I know that our sons and daughters mean well, but I do not wish to be reminded any more…"

"That she is gone?" InuYasha finished for him.

The Daiyoukai nodded.

InuYasha stood and moved alongside him. "You know she loved you – I know love is a hard concept to understand when you have no feelings—"

"Do you wish to be buried next to your late wife now?" Sesshomaru's expression was not one of amusement.

"I feel the same way," the hanyou admitted. "Kagome used to insist on celebrating our anniversary every year. It was fun when she was alive, but after that… I just didn't have the heart to tell the kids 'no' – and now they're all gone, too."

"Perhaps it was for the best. At least they lived fairly normal lives, considering who their parents were, but they had little youkai blood to extend their lifespan. And from what Kagome told us, things are going to get worse before they get better. In fact I have been warned that the government plans to seize this castle. They think they have exterminated all youkai and hanyou. I do not want them to learn that they have not. Therefore, it is best that we are gone before they arrive. Warnings have been sent to our offspring not to return here." The inuyoukai fell silent once again.

"So, do you have any idea of where to go? Your mom's maybe? Her place must be safe from the reach of humans," InuYasha asked.

Sesshomaru answered, "As a last resort, though the girls are currently with her. The boys find her a bit… overwhelming."

The hanyou said, "Well, I think I know where I want to go. You're welcome to come with me – if you think you can stand more humans, that is."

The inuyoukai did not want to admit that he'd only thought of getting out of Inuyama Castle, but not really of where to go. He had considered returning to his nomadic ways, but suddenly that was not so appealing any more. "What did you have in mind?"

"Do you remember Miroku?"

"Of course, but he is long dead, too."

"True, but his descendents aren't. After I brought Kagome and the kids here, his sons started a monastery even further in the mountains that we are now. The monks there offer sanctuary to anyone who asks, including youkai and hanyou. Obviously, the government doesn't know about that secret. I have a standing invitation, and I think it is time to use it," InuYasha remarked.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's reply.

"They would accept your children, too," the hanyou said softly. "And you know that's going to be a hard thing. Things haven't changed that much for hanyou other than any youkai with a lick of sense is afraid to go after yours. Humans aren't so cautious, though."

"Will these humans respect our wishes for no more reminders such as anniversaries?" the Daiyoukai asked.

InuYasha merely nodded in return, his eyes once again focused on Kagome's marker. When he glanced to the side, he noticed that his brother's eyes were staring at the stone that marked Rin's grave. He finally whispered, his voice choking, "And if anything happens to you before I die, I'll make sure you are buried here, next to Rin."

"This Sesshomaru is not concerned with such sentimentalities."

"Yeah, right," the hanyou commented as he turned away to start his trek into the mountains. InuYasha knew his brother would be along once he'd said his goodbyes to Rin and the children that had been lost too young. And to Jaken who had finally passed away at an age ancient for his type of youkai. He muttered, "Kagome, I guess I'm not ready just yet. I have to live long enough to see this for myself. I know you said that we'd get along some day, but I never thought it would happen. The credit has to go to Rin, though. She made him less of a pompous ass."

Maybe this day should mark a new anniversary – the day InuYasha and Sesshomaru willingly began a journey together.

_*finis*_

* * *

_***Old Long Syne**_**, by James Watson (1711)**

_Should Old Acquaintance be forgot,  
and never thought upon;  
The flames of Love extinguished,  
and fully past and gone:  
Is thy sweet Heart now grown so cold,  
that loving Breast of thine;  
That thou canst never once reflect  
on Old long syne._

CHORUS_: _

_On Old long syne my Jo,  
in Old long syne,  
That thou canst never once reflect,  
in Old long syne. _

_My Heart is ravisht with delight,  
when thee I think upon;  
All Grief and Sorrow takes the flight,  
and speedily is gone;  
The bright resemblance of thy Face,  
so fills this, Heart of mine;  
That Force nor Fate can me displease,  
for Old long syne._

CHORUS_: _

_For Old long syne my Jo,  
for Old long syne  
That thou canst never once reflect,  
On Old long syne. _

_Since thoughts of thee doth banish grief,  
when from thee I am gone;  
will not thy presence yeild relief,  
to this sad Heart of mine:  
Why doth thy presence me defeat,  
with excellence divine?  
Especially when I reflect  
on Old long syne_

CHORUS_: _

_On old long syne my Jo,  
on Old long syne:  
That thou canst never once reflect,  
on Old long syne. _

_Oh, then, Clorinda, prove more kind,  
be not ungratefull still:  
Since that my Heart ye have so ty'd,  
why shoud ye then it kill:  
Sure, Faith and Hope depend on thee,  
kill me not with disdain:  
Or else I swear I'll still reflect  
on Old long syne._

CHORUS_: _

_On Old long syne my Jo,  
on Old long syne;  
I pray you do but once reflect,  
on Old long syne. _

_Since you have rob'd me of my Heart;  
It`s reason I have yours;  
Which Madam Nature doth impart,  
to your black Eyes and Browes:  
With honour it doth not consist,  
to hold thy Slave in pain:  
Pray let thy rigour then resist,  
for Old long syne._

CHORUS_: _

_For Old long syne my Jo,  
for Old long syne;  
That then canst never once reflect,  
on Old long syne. _

_It is my freedom I do crave,  
by depracating pain;  
Since libertie ye will not give,  
who glories in his Chain:  
But yet I wish the gods to move  
that noble Heart of thine;  
To pity since ye cannot love,  
for Old long syne._

CHORUS_: _

_For Old long syne my Jo,  
for Old long syne;  
That thou may ever once reflect,  
on Old long syne. _

_But since that nothing can prevail  
and all hopes are in vain;  
From these rejected Eyes of mine,  
still showers of Tears Shall rain:  
Though thou wast Rebel to the King  
and beat with Wind therein,  
Assure thy self of welcome Love,  
for Old long syne._

CHORUS_: _

_For Old long syne my Jo,  
for Old long syne,  
Assure thy self of welcome Love,  
for Old long syne._


End file.
